


Stars, Bubbles, and Swing

by SugarBeamPop



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBeamPop/pseuds/SugarBeamPop
Summary: Patrick has the ability to create stars. Well, at least he's supposed to, but he can never seem to get it. Perhaps it takes the help and heart of a certain ginger for him to finally create his very first star! Featuring a lot of wholesome fluff, bubbles, and swing! Can be read as romantic or platonic!The following story is a one-shot that takes place in my AU where the Star family have the ability to create the stars you see in the night sky.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Stars, Bubbles, and Swing

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything so forgive me if this is a bit sloppy and all over the place! This is also the first time I'm posting on AO3 and the first time I'm writing for Spongebob! This story is inspired by many things that make me super duper happy and comfort me! Also the characters are based on their musical versions!

Patrick took in deep breaths, sweat dripping down his face, his eyes unfocused in frustration. Exhausted, he plopped himself on the grass in a criss cross position, letting his chin rest on his hand.

For several seconds he wasn't looking at anything in particular before his eyes focused on the sky itself. Oh how much he both loved and hated the night sky, so pretty and mysterious with each shimmering star, yet so cold and filled with chilling memories.

Resolve filled Patrick as his forlonging gaze turned to one of envy and fire. He was going to get this one, he felt it in his bones. His family might even be proud of him for once in his life, and more importantly, he would finally be able to give the most important and cherished person in his life, Spongebob, the most amazing gift someone could ever get. A star of their very own.

Patrick stood up from his position, gazing angrily at the sky one last time before looking down and taking a deep shaky breath. He closed his eyes and cupped his hands in a bowl shape right below where his heart would be. 

Pure ice cold energy coursed through his veins and he felt the wind begin to stir just above his hands. Patrick shut his eyes even tighter, the energy coursing through him getting warmer by the second and the tiny little pocket of wind above his hands churning faster and faster. When he finally felt his heart burn as intense as the fires of the sun he snapped open his eyes.

The first step was complete.

There floating just above his cupped hands was a tiny little nebula. It swirled playfully with deepest purples and blues as though it were teasing him. Patrick wasted no time admiring the little star dust cloud as he's seen it so many times in lifetime and immediately began the next and final part. The part he always messed up.

Patrick swiftly undid his cupped hands and put them on opposite sides of the nebula, sandwiching it in-between. He then focused all his emotions and thoughts on the tiny nebula just like his family always tried to drill in his head. Don't think or feel about the past, or the future, just think of only what's happening right now.

He began pushing the nebula inward with both his hands immediately feeling it push back in protest. He pushed harder and harder, beginning to feel his hands burn and prickle like fire as a tiny little light formed in the center of the nebula. He thought of nothing but what he was doing at the moment as the little nebula seemed to protest more and more against becoming a star. The little light became brighter and bigger as his trembling hands compressed the stardust towards it.

Nothing but now. Nothing but the stardust in your hands. Patrick repeated in his head over and over, as he grunted in effort. Less and less the freely swirling nebula was there and even bigger and brighter did the soon to be star become. Eventually all the stardust was nearly gone and the light from the soon to be star burned so brightly and warm and no longer felt like sharp fire, and felt more akin to the coziness of sitting around a campfire.

Patrick smiled as joy rushed towards him despite the agony his hands and arms were currently in. He was doing it! He was really doing it! Oh how his family would finally accept him as he showed them his very first star! He would no longer be the weak link of the Star family! And he could finally give Spongebob his special part in the night sky!

Patrick suddenly heard a little puff as the near star began trembling in his hands before it began to disintegrate to black dust right before his eyes.

No!

No! No! No! No! No!

Patrick watched in dismay as his to-be star's light and warmth disappeared as it continued to disintegrate rapidly. In only seconds was there only the cold darkness of night again, as the last of the charred dust swirled away from him.

Patrick did nothing but stand frozen as chilling silence surrounded him, his eyes even more unfocused and his whole body drenched in even more sweat than it was in the beginning. He had failed again. Just like every other time.

Rage overfilled Patrick, and despite his utter exhaustion, he let out a scream, pulling his hair in frustration. He then stomped away from where he was, finding a boulder to release his anger on. He kicked it as hard as he could, moving it a few inches.

Why?

Why couldn't he do it?

He kicked the boulder again.

His family created stars with such ease so why couldn't he? 

Why did he struggle so much and yet was never ever able to create one measly star? 

This time Patrick lifted the boulder over his head, letting out an outraged cry before managing to throw it quite a few yards from his position.

Sadness suddenly crashed into Patrick like waves, washing away his anger and energy. He slumped, no longer focused on anything in particular.

Maybe his family was right, maybe he was too dumb to ever get anything right. Maybe he really was too weak, maybe he was all the awful things they said.

Maybe he really was a failure.

Patrick, a guy who wasn't much of a cryer, let out a single tear. He continued to let his thoughts circle around him, shadowing his mind with the taunting echoes of his upbringing. Round and round they went getting louder and more vivid by the second, till they were almost screeching at him.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing out in the middle of Jellyfish fields? They don't really come out till morning!"

Patrick's circling thoughts snapped apart, as he recognized the voice immediately. He whipped himself around and saw Spongebob standing there with a joyful smile, his eyes lightning up with glee.

However that bright smile and sparkle in Spongebob's eyes only lasted for a second as they morphed to one of pure concern and worry. He reached out for Patrick instinctively yet neither of them moved.

"Patrick, are you… are you alright?"

Patrick, who was quite shocked by Spongebob's sudden appearance, hastily let out a grin that was perhaps a bit too wide.

"Oh,i'm doing great!" Patrick tried his best to make his voice level and calm like it normally was, though he wasn't sure how well he was achieving that.

Awkward silence filled between the two of them before Spongebob broke it, his expression unchanging .

"We both know that's not true,"

Patrick inwardly cursed at himself. Apparently he wasn't convincing in the slightest. He let his smile drop, and sighed, seeing no point in trying to fool his buddy. He avoided Spongebob's gaze, while fiddling awkwardly with his shirt.

Only a moment of silence passed before he began to hear Spongebob gently walking towards him. He continued to avoid eye contact until Spongebob was right in front of him, gently holding Patrick's arm.

He looked down and saw a gentle warm smile adorned on Spongebob's face. The kind of smile that said, no matter what, I'll be here for you. Patrick wearily smiled back, tussling the ginger's hair softly.

"I just wish I wasn't such a screw-up," Patrick muttered out. Spongebob gasped.

"Patrick what are you talking about? You're not a screw-up! What made you think this way?"

"I-I don't know, just, stuff," Patrick stammered awkwardly, not sure how to explain everything he felt, and definitely not ready to tell Spongebob about his failure.

"Well whatever this 'stuff' is just plain wrong!" Spongebob stamped his foot determinately, his smile just the same. "You're not a screw-up! You're the most loyal person someone could have! Even when things get rocky between us, you're always there to stand by my side in the end! You have the most awesome tambourine playing skills I've ever seen, and take the best photos! And that's not all!"

Spongebob suddenly leaped into Patrick's arms surprising him a bit. Still, he was still able to catch and carry Spongebob with ease. 

"You're always there to catch me when I fall, aaaaaaand, you're literally the best hugger and cuddle buddy, and also make for the softest pillow when needed!"

Spongebob suggled Patrick playfully, causing him to chuckle a bit. They embraced each other for a moment, before Patrick gently set Spongebob back down.

Did Spongebob really think all those wonderful things about him? He was a bit struck-back by the amount of positive things that his buddy had to say about him, and while those words and even just having Spongebob here comforted him somewhat, he still felt doubtful about himself. It wasn't as if any of those things Spongebob mentioned would help him create any stars.

"You know? I think a situation like this calls for some bubbles," Spongebob exclaimed. "They always help me when I'm down," He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a little glass bottle full of bubble soap. It had an engraving of a seastar and sponge smiling happily on it, and was a gift that Patrick had given him last year for his birthday. 

Spongebob grabbed his bubble wand and sat himself down on the grass, using his free hand to pat the ground. Patrick followed suit and settled himself right on the ground next to him.

Spongebob dipped his wand in the solution and gently blew on it. Dozens of bubbles came bursting forth, all of varying sizes. They floated playfully in the air, the moonlight causing their edges to shimmer with many bright colors.

Patrick loved bubbles almost as much as Spongebob did. They were so fun, bouncy, and colorful and tickled a bit when they popped on your body. They reminded him of Spongebob, and the bond they shared, who was all these things and more.

For a few minutes the two said nothing, and just watched the bubbles dance around while Spongebob occasionally re-dipped his wand to blow out more. Despite the uncertainty still lingering in Patrick's head, he had to admit that the night sky did seem the teeniest bit less cold and distant than it had moments before now that Spongebob was here with him.

Patrick broke the silence. 

"Do I really make that great of a pillow?" Spongebob stopped blowing bubbles and turned to look at Patrick.

"Yes," he nodded earnestly before dramatically flopping himself on Patrick while grinning. "You make the best pillow!"

Patrick chuckled while looking down at his buddy who was now contently snuggled up on him. Once again a serene silence fell on them while they went back to watching the bubbles float around.

The calm only lasted for a moment though as Spongebob abruptly gasped and shot up from his position. Patrick, who was surprised, found the ginger now pulling up his phone with a bright look in his eyes and an enthusiastic smile. Patrick knew that look, it meant Spongebob had an idea.

"What are you doing?" Patrick didn't have to wait for an answer as music suddenly started blaring from the speakers. Patrick recognized the song instantly, it was a swing song that both of them adored. 

Spongebob beamed and extended his hand to Patrick. "Come on, dance with me!"

"Spongebob, you know I'm not a good danc-" Patrick yelped as he was suddenly pulled up from his position. How Spongebob managed to do that, he would never know.

"I don't care whether you're good or not, I just want to dance with you," Spongebob's eyes sparkled with enthusiastic warmth.

Patrick smiled at the ginger and decided to humor him. He grabbed Spongebob's hand and the two began moving about. At first they were a bit slow and very awkward, bumping into each other constantly while nervously laughing and apologizing.

Eventually, the two gained confidence and started moving faster, hopping, and two-stepping with each other in sync. Spongebob grinned at Patrick, his face a bit flushed. Patrick smiled back, this time a little bigger than the ones before, and definitely more real

.

The more seconds passed by, the more wilder the two got. Soon they were spinning, jumping, hopping, and twirling each other around, and were never in one place for more than a second. Their smiles got more and more bigger, with eyes brightly lit with glee, and faces really flushed. For the first time tonight, Patrick felt his worries and doubts decrease significantly. All he wanted to do was focus on the now and share the amount of joy he felt bubbling up inside him with Spongebob dancing by his side.

As the song reached towards the end, Patrick suddenly got an idea for a grand finale. With a glint in his eyes he twirled Spongebob with a flick of his wrist one last time before tossing the ginger a bit in the air, catching him easily back in his arms. Spongebob yelped gleefully, giggling as he was airborne momentarily.

When the song came to a close the two did not move from their position. They stared at each for many seconds as they took in deep breaths. Neither could stop grinning with pure bliss, as they saw each other's eyes dance wildly with joy. 

Spongebob was the first to break the silence, letting out a snort and giggle. Patrick followed and started snickering a bit as well. He couldn't remember the last time he danced with anyone like there wasn't a worry in the world. 

It wasn't long before the two could no longer keep the amount of joy bubbling inside them at bay. Spongebob tackled Patrick with a hug and managed to topple the two of them together. They landed with a thud and started laughing wIth full force.

Their laughter bounced joyously in the fields around them as tears formed and their sides began to hurt. They gave each other lots of snuggles, neither of them dropping their smiles or bubbly laughter. 

Patrick never wanted this to stop, he wanted to keep laughing and laughing and dancing wildly around with Spongebob like there was no one else in the world except the two of them. He put his hand over his heart as if he wanted to capture cozy warmth and affection inside that only seemed to be growing bigger and bigger by the second. He wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he literally started glowing himself.

Spongebob suddenly let out a sharp gasp and cut his laughter short. "Patrick, what...what is that?"

Patrick ceased his laughter as well, giving Spongebob a confused look before noticing something warm and glowing from his hand. He looked at it and what he saw left him nearly frozen in shock. 

"I-I did it,"

There floating above his hands peacefully, was a full fledged star. Patrick couldn't believe he actually did it. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic, confused, or proud. He created his first star but not in the traditional way his family did. Would they finally acknowledge him, or would they treat him the same as they always did? Patrick got nearly dizzy with so many thoughts and questions that were now spinning round and round his head.

"Patrick…" 

"Patrick…"

"PATRICK!" 

He finally noticed that Spongebob was trying to get his attention and turned his gaze at him. The ginger had a look that was a mixture of concern, confusion, and wonder. 

"What is that? Are you alright? Is it hurting you?" 

Getting bombarded with questions wasn't exactly helping Patrick right now.

Unable to answer, the two just stared back and forth at each other and Patrick's newly formed star for several seconds.

"It looks a lot like one of the stars in the night sky," Spongebob finally pointed out.

"It is," Patrick simply stated, finally starting to calm down from his initial shock. 

"Were you always able to do this?"

"Not until now, no," Patrick took in a deep breath. "My family has the ability to create stars, and I was the only one who couldn't do it until now,"

Patrick felt a twang of jealousy. 

"It came so easy for them, but why not me, it wasn't fair!" Patrick was almost going to go on full rant mode, before he realized something that made his heart drop to his stomach.

"Oh, Spongebob, I'm so, so, sorry!" Patrick's face was wide with panic. "I should've said something about this from the start, but I wanted to surprise you with your very own star, oh, I'm such a terrible partner! I-"

Silence. 

Patrick was sure he had messed up everything at that point.

"Y-you wanted to make a star? For me?" Spongebob's eyes were wide.

"Yes," Patrick answered with uncertainty. 

Spongebob broke into a grin."That is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as his face turned nearly the same pink as Patrick's shirt.

"You're not mad?"

Spongebob immediately put his hand on Patrick reassuringly. "Of course i'm not mad, Patrick! I'm a little shocked, but that's all! I think what you can do is the most amazing and wonderful thing ever, and i'm honored to be the one to witness your very first star!" Spongebob playfully let out a little curtsey

.

"Do you really believe that?" It was Patrick's turn for his eyes to go wide.

"Of course! Though I must admit I already have my very own star!"

Patrick's jaw dropped a bit open as he was completely stumped by this sudden announcement. When did that happen, and more importantly who? His family wasn't exactly the type to give their stars as a gift.

"Do you want to know where it is?" Spongebob's eyes twinkled. All Patrick could do was nod. Spongebob lifted his finger in the air and began waving it around the sky slowly.

"It's riiiiiiiiiight… here!" Spongebob's finger abruptly left the sky and landed on Patrick. He stuck his tongue out playfully and he gently gave Patrick's nose a tap.

It took Patrick a few moments to realize what the ginger had meant, but once he did, he let out a huge grin.

"Spongebob! You absolute goofball!" Patrick laughed. "I'm going to get you for that!" Using his free arm, he grabbed Spongebob to pull him closer, and began tickling his sides. The ginger immediately let out a squeak and started giggling madly. 

Patrick continued doing this for several seconds before stopping and gently planting a peck on Spongebob's cheek. Spongebob giggled, his face pink, and returned the favor, gently kissing Patrick on the cheek as well, causing the ladder to blush lightly too.

Patrick brought his star in front of him and Spongebob and the two began fully to admire its warmth and glow for the first time. Patrick had to admit it was a bit smaller than usual, but he didn't mind. It emitted a light warm yellow glow that reminded Patrick of the sun, and more importantly, Spongebob, the person he would always cherish with his life.

"What happens now?" Spongebob softly wondered, still gazing at the star.

"We let it go," Patrick gently grabbed Spongebob's hand with his free one and guided it under the star until the two of them each had one hand cupped below it. The locked gazes for a moment, before gently lifting their cupped hands to the sky in sync.

They watched as the star gently floated from their hands and up into the night sky. Further and further it went till it was nothing but a bright little diamond in the sky. Once Patrick was sure it had joined the other stars permanently, he let his hand down slowly and Spongebob followed, doing the same.

The two did nothing and only looked up at the night sky where Patrick's star now was before Spongebob finally broke the silence.

"I think the night sky is more beautiful now thanks to you," Patrick looked at Spongebob and smiled with affection before returning his gaze to the sky. Not only was it a bit more beautiful according to the ginger, but with Spongebob by his side, and sharing this moment with him, the night sky now seemed more brighter and warmer than it ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to what song Sponge and Pat were dancing to, it's "Jump, Jive, An' Wail" by the Brian Setzer Orchestra! It's one my most favorite songs and brings me tons of joy, and the dance sequence was inspired by a dream I had!


End file.
